Absorbent articles in the form of disposable diapers and incontinence briefs are generally known in which the absorbent article is provided with a fastening system including a pair of side panels with fastening tabs secured to both sides of one end region of the absorbent article. The fastening tabs are intended to engage receiving means located on the other end region of the absorbent article. Such an absorbent article is generally placed around the waist of a user.
For example, with reference to FIG. 1, a prior art absorbent article 2 includes two side panels 4 secured to the front end 6 of the absorbent article 2. As shown in FIG. 1, the side panels 4 are designed to be secured at the hip joint of a user. However, when a user walks, the load angle changes, thereby wiggling the hooks free from the nonwoven. This causes the article to slip off the user.
EP 0 617 941 discloses a garment with an attachment system. The attachment system includes narrow strap members 40 that bridge over the sides of the product. The straps are releasably secured to the front and back ends of the product via two different fastener types, with small or fixed fastening areas. As such, a product that is fastened to a smaller individual may be loosely fastened and risk falling off, while a product fastened to a larger person may be very tight. In both cases, the forces that are taken up the straps will be loaded onto a small area for the wearer and thus tend to dig into the skin. In addition, because the forces will be loaded on a small area, there is a greater risk that the straps will move up and down with the movement of the wearer.
WO 2009/057006 discloses a product that is designed to sit very low on the wearer. The fasteners are positioned along the groins of the wearer, an area of the body which moves a lot when a person is moving. As such, there is a large risk of chafing the skin.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide an absorbent article that can be secured in a manner to prevent the product from slipping off a user.